


If You Despise That Throwaway Feeling

by doctornemesis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Community: tfa_kink, Competency, Force Healing, Light Bondage, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You beat them to death,” Kylo said, and though it was not a question, he expected some semblance of an answer, of an explanation. To hear, verbatim, the details of their downfall. “With your bare hands.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Negotiations in the Outer Rim Territories have broken down, and Hux is in danger of being killed. Kylo takes it upon himself to try and rescue the General, only to find he doesn't need rescuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Despise That Throwaway Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) So, I wrote this for this [prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6188171#cmt6188171) over at [tfa_kink](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/), but it was already filled (curse my slowness!), so I decided to post it here. 
> 
> 2.) The title comes from Depeche Modes 'Master and Servant.'
> 
> 3.) Any and all mistakes are mine!
> 
> 4.) I do not own Star Wars nor any of the characters. 
> 
> 5.) And, just for reference, 'Thenga' is the Tamil word for Coconut.

  The sound of marching feet rushed across marble flooring as the menacing Kylo Ren surged forward, lightsaber unleashed with full resonance as a brigade of Stormtroopers trailed closely behind him. The vexation he felt coursing through his veins sent those who dared to veer in front of his path sprawling, their fear palpable, enticing almost if not for the contempt he held for such weakness. A weakness, he believed, that would be the General's undoing if Kylo did not stop it at once.

 

  A plenipotentiary at best, Hux, he surmised, would not be skilled or fit enough for a fight dictated by physical prowess alone. One could not hope to win a battle based on theory only, and so he tore down the corridors in a fit of rage, leading those behind him to Hux's temporary quarters. A drab, daft backwater planet near the Outer Rim was nowhere for a person to meet their end, even if that person happened to be the General.

 

   Negotiations had broken down, and assassins had been rumored, but no one thought it possible to be so ludicrous as to attack so blatantly.

 

   Kylo thought to take some pleasure in striking them down for their foolish insolence as he came upon the blast-proof door, slashing through durasteel with a graceful ease he had mastered years prior in his youth. What he found on the other side; however, perplexed him greatly, bringing his full momentum to a screeching halt. Three lifeless bodies laid crumpled on the floor, their blood staining every possible surface as Hux stood in the midst of it all, lighting a cigarette that hung loosely between pliant lips with bloodied and bruised hands, settled and content in his grisly earned victory. The furniture was strewn about, stationary everywhere, the smell of acrid ozone filled his nostrils, the blasters hitting every surface except their designated target. Kylo stood in disbelief.

 

   “Well, it's about bloody time. I expect someone to clean this mess up immediately so we can get off this forsaken planet,” he said, his white undershirt sullied with blood, very little of which was his own.

 

   Kylo studied the well-lit room and the would-be assassins with an intent, almost intoxicated-like focus; two humans, one Barabel. The Barabel being the most impressive for the reptilian species were well known for being both aggressive and durable due to their unyielding darkly-colored scales, retractable claws and razor sharp teeth. The fact Hux wasn't torn to shreds let alone gravely wounded set Kylo's mind reeling, eyes focused solely on Hux's battered hands and shredded shirt, stained with blood.

 

   “Well, is everyone going to stand around all day, or shall I cleanup as well?” Hux inquired, brow raised as he took another long drag from his cigarette, an act Kylo hadn't witnessed with any frequency.

 

   “Leave,” Kylo said, the vibration of his low, modified voice startling those under his command. “ _Now_. All of you.”

 

   Hux cocked his head to the side, blue eyes curious as deft fingers worked to put out his cigarette out on the scaly Barabel's back, flicking the butt aside as he maintained a near sneer. The Stormtroopers, following orders, removed themselves, leaving Hux and Kylo alone. The silence dragged on between them, neither one willing to acquiesce their positions of power.

 

   “Your hands need attention, General,” Kylo said, unable or unwilling, he could not yet decide, to drag things on any further.

 

   “I've got everything I need to tend to them here,” Hux said, brushing him off as he studied Kylo's face though there was nothing there to be seen beyond the mask, though Kylo felt almost like the other very well could if he dared to look a little harder underneath the surface.

 

   An uneasy and considerably dreadful thought, he mused. To be seen. To be known.

 

   “You beat them to death,” Kylo said, and though it was not a question, he expected some semblance of an answer, of an explanation. To hear, verbatim, the details of their downfall. “With your bare hands.”

 

   “Most of them,” said Hux, moving away from the grisly scene, giving one last disdainful glance towards those who would have ended his life if he had not so callously taken theirs. “Though, the Barabel gave me a bit of trouble. A terrible thing, having to gouge ones eyes out. A messy thing, that.”

 

   The coldness of his words sent a shiver down Kylo's spine, and he followed behind the other man with no will of his own, chained to the disillusion that threatened to unhinge him. Hux led them into his temporary chamber, bypassing the quaint, tidy bed to his washroom, rummaging about. Kylo watched him through the safety of his mask, eyes gliding over Hux's state of disarray, never had he seen the General as anything less than pristine.

 

   And now, he was a bloodied, disheveled mess with contusions marking otherwise flawless skin.

 

   “I don't believe I asked for your assistance, Ren,” he said, but he made no real attempt to otherwise get rid of the man he claimed so much disdain for.

 

   “I don't believe I need your permission, General,” he said, watching as Hux stepped back into the room, setting the medical supplies down upon a thinly framed, chrome desk. “If you refuse to seek medical treatment, someone must confirm you have no serious, life-threatening injuries.”

 

   Hux gave a short, discourteous laugh, flashing Kylo a smile full of malice and objection. “Am I supposed to believe you give a damn about my well being?” he asked, prying the container open, though he hissed as he did so.

 

   “Supreme Leader would. You're of no use to the First Order dead.”

 

   Hux laughed again, deeper this time, turning to look at Kylo with what could only be described as a wondering eye. “If you insist on invading my personal space, take off that silly thing you call a mask,” he said.

 

   “It unsettles you.”

 

   “It's senseless.”

 

   Kylo did as told, breaking his own resolve in order to reach a much more urgent goal. Of course, Hux didn't need to be privy to such matters, he thought, and so he played along. Intent on fulfilling a need he so suddenly felt needed to be filled.

 

   “Are you satisfied now?” he asked, lips pursed as Hux lifted his undershirt to study the stained material more closely, exposing the lower half of his torso, tight muscle and fine hair trailing low beneath the band of his slacks. Kylo thought he could see a gash on the other side of Hux's body, but the other man put his shirt down before he could confirm it.

 

   “Not particularly.”

 

   The desire to mold and manipulate Hux's mind and behavior rose in Kylo, but he fought it, wanting Hux to give and take of his own volition. The thought of Hux's ironclad will slipping, spinning out of control was lust-inducing. The General, he noticed, was having trouble grabbing and administering what he needed to help heal himself.

 

   Kylo took it upon himself to tend to him, taking hold of his badly rendered hands, desiring to press his lips against them, worship their strength and brutality...their grace. And so he did, caressing them as soft lips met rigid bone. Hux stiffened, cold eyes piercing through him.

 

   Kylo ignored the tension, releasing Hux's hands as he moved to grab a sanitary cloth, scrubbing the blood that clung to his skin. Kylo studied each finger and joint, stroking the torn flesh of each knuckle, reveling in the knowledge that these hands were behind the carnage and destruction of others; these hands were capable weapons. The sight of them took his breath away.

 

   “Your shirt, remove it,” he said, offering no room for argument, though that did not mean that Hux would not try.

 

   Hux glared at him, his uneasiness palpable and sweet. “I don't see why that's necessary,” he said, words curt and cutthroat, but underneath it all, he was curious about the game Kylo was playing.

 

   “You're covered in blood, who knows what you could be exposed to. Besides, how do I know you haven't sustained injury to your upper body.”

 

   Hux hesitated, lips pulled tight. Those battered hands removed the shirt with efficient ease, slender body exposed to him, and only him. A deep gash painted a curved line across his left side, just as Kylo had suspected.

 

   “Barabel,” Hux said, emotionless and matter of fact. His hands moved toward it, attempting to inspect it when Kylo stopped him.

 

   “Your hands,” he said, as though it explained anything.

 

   Hux resisted, his will strong, adrenaline still heavy in his veins. Kylo starred him down, stepping into his personal space, daring him to act, to do _something_ , and Hux did. Hux channeled his spent energy to force Kylo across the room, damaged fist connecting across Kylo's sharp cheekbone. Kylo reeled back in astonishment, caressing the tender flesh, amazed and excited.

 

  Arousal incited.

 

   “That's a nasty gash, General,” he said, as though nothing had happened.

 

   “Barabel's are nasty creatures.”

 

   Kylo hummed softly to himself, moving back to the med-kit, searching for an adhesive patch large enough to cover the wound. Hux sat upon the desk, pale skin tinged red slightly at the agitation he felt. Kylo smiled.

 

   “Let me see,” he said, hand tracing along the sensitive flesh around the wound.

 

   Hux did so, reluctantly, and for good reason. Kylo studied it for a while, fingers playing along the flesh around it before digging one of his fingers sharply in, pressing into the deep slash with no regard to Hux's health or comfort.

 

   Hux wailed, both hands reaching for Kylo's wrist, clawing at them. Kylo wrapped his free hand around Hux's throat. Hux's eyes would have burned him alive, if only they could. Kylo loved the rage that rolled off him in waves. The hatred was exciting.

 

   “That was for the punch you delivered. Remember: if you hurt me, I'll hurt you worse, and if you were to ever leave me, I would find you, and I would _end your life myself_ ,” he said, almost lovingly as he slid a second finger deep into the wound.

 

   Hux's eyes closed as he gasped for breath, opening them as he struggled to get his thoughts in order. “You petulant child, _so_ _needy_ ,” he said, eyes bleeding cloudy then black. “You followed me here.”

 

   The hand around Hux's throat moved to cradle his face, his thumb trailing along Hux's cheek. “Of course,” he said, removing the imposing digits, delighting in Hux's suffering as he mewled against the pain, unable to help himself.

 

   “You _bastard_ ,” Hux groaned, his torment filling Kylo's senses, creating a hunger he felt he would never be able to truly satiate.

 

   “Did you enjoy killing them?” he asked, changing the topic as he took off his gloves, bare hands exposed to the light.

 

   “It needed to be done,” Hux said, as he always did with such things.

 

   “Tell me how you did it,” he said, commanding him as he held Hux's hands in his own. “Every detail, spare nothing.”

 

   Hux glared at him, but Kylo paid it no mind, too busy studying the others hands. Kylo knew he would eventually give in, as he always did. Hux bit his lip, a motion, Kylo noted, that correlated to him weighing the situation at hand in his mind.

 

   “Fine,” he said, pulling away as Kylo's eyes lit up. “I'll placate...whatever need this serves, but only this time.”

 

   Kylo took Hux's left hand, placing gauze that would not suffice over the battered digits, lavishing them each with much more attention than was necessary. Hux did not approve; Kylo did not care. He took an extra step, placing a kiss upon each knuckle.

 

   “I was in the midst of undress, as I'm sure you could gather when I felt...something. Intuition, I suppose,” he said, and Kylo laughed. Hux paused, glowering at him.

 

   “Hardly intuition, General. Whether you believe in such things or not, you felt something in the Force had shift.”

 

   “I'd advise you to not interrupt me, Ren. Or I will stop.”

 

   “My apologies,” Kylo said, though he did not mean it, and they both knew that. “Please, continue.”

 

   “I hardly had enough time to exit my bedroom before the first two stormed in, blaster pistols raised and firing. Of course, weapons are forbidden on this planet, and so they had to sneak in hold-out blasters which contain only six shots each. I dodged and counted, waiting for my opportunity,” he said, choking as Kylo dug his thumb into his bruised side, feeling along his bruised ribs.

 

   “Continue.”

 

   Hux gritted his teeth as he said, “Once their weapons were spent, I launched an attack. I snapped the man's arm, a compound fracture with the bone splitting straight through the skin...”

 

   “Did he scream or yelp? Or did he let loose a cry?”

 

   Hux bit his lip as hard as he could without drawing blood, frustration building. “ _Ren_ ,” he bit.

 

   “I want to know. You're being awfully brief.”

 

   “He cried out like a wounded animal caught in a trap.”

 

   Kylo stood straight up at that, dark eyes clear and dazed slightly. Lust. Hux would be disgusted if he wasn't so drained.

 

   “I got him down, but the woman came up behind me, trying to put me in a choke-hold. I elbowed her in the face, breaking her nose. She was the most difficult of the two, if I hadn't seen blood pouring forth from her nose and mouth I would have assumed she was an android. I crushed the man's windpipe with the heel of my boot, but the bloodiest battle was with the woman.”

 

   “Did he asphyxiate on his own blood, gurgling for his last breath?”

 

   “He reached for me, eyes wide as though he were trying to tell me something. To speak for one last time.”

 

   “And?”

 

   “I stomped on him a second time.”

 

   Kylo did not say a word at that, only hummed a tune Hux was not at all familiar with.

 

   “I went back and forth with the woman, her blood spilling across the room. I eventually got her down, fracturing her face in until she was unrecognizable, and even then, she still fought...until the bone in her nose lodged into her brain, effectively ending her. That's where the Barabel came in,” he said with an exasperated sigh, eyes studying the wound hidden under cloth.

 

   “He surprised me. I barely had a chance to turn around before he was on me, mauling my side as I rolled on the ground to escape, getting to my feet was much harder as he was much faster. I kept my distance, grabbed the only thing within reach which happened to be a pen. I was able to move close enough to jab it into his ear, or what I presumed to be his ear. I pressed my fingers into his sockets, digging until he was completely blinded. I took the blade he had sheathed around his ankle and I used it to slit his throat. _The_ _end_.”

 

   Kylo held his gaze for a long time, the grip on Hux's hands tightening. “You savagely rendered them apart,” he said, holding Hux's face in his hands, leaning down as he captured Hux's lips in a savage kiss. Hux wasted no time in biting Kylo's bottom lip, it was hard enough to draw a stream of blood which he happily lapped up.

 

   “I took care of an eminent threat,” Hux said, crying out as Kylo threw him onto his temporary bed, an uncomfortable thing to land on, especially when you landed on your most injured side.

 

   “You refuse to acknowledge that you love to hurt others, that you take pleasure in the pain you cause them,” Kylo said, his hands smoothing along Hux's abdomen, his muscles contracting as he tensed.

 

   “I take pleasure in hurting you,” Hux said, holding Kylo's gaze.

 

   “I believe you,” he said, softly and unusual. It made Hux uncomfortable. “I can heal you.”

 

   Hux jutted his chin, and even though he was a bruised and bloody mess he held his head high. Pride was a dangerous thing. “With your magic tricks,” he said, scoffing.

 

   “Yes,” Kylo said, and rather blatantly like he expected Hux to jump at the opportunity without thinking it through. Why couldn't Hux understand? That he had his best interest in mind, no matter their personal grievances. “Unless you want to look like a mess in front of your subordinates...it is up to you. I don't care either way.”

 

   “I don't believe that,” Hux said with a downturn of his lips.

 

   Kylo watched him, wondering how this man had gained his respect, and yet, both tested his limited patience and drove him mad, opposing him, it seemed, at every step. Hux seemed to be somewhere in between his chaotic state, caught in the middle of the light he had been raised in and the darkness he craved. Kylo never imagined he would crave something like this, like Hux.

 

_'Use him,'_ his thoughts pervaded. _'Destroy him.'_ Like his grandfather had done to his grandmother, the woman he loved more than anything, to the point of madness. Kylo had hoped Hux would want to destroy him in the process, too, render him apart.

 

   Kylo pinned Hux's body down onto the bed, considerable weight weighing the slender man down. Kylo watched as his face was painted in misery, teeth gritting, eyes sealed tightly shut, cheeks painted pink where rich purple bruises didn't linger. He waited for an answer, watching Hux, breathing against his his pursed lips as he murmured words of grandeur and longing.

 

   “Do it,” he said, fidgeting underneath him though it did nothing.

 

   “You made the right decision,” Kylo said, pinning Hux's arms above his head, poring over Hux's hands one last time as slender wrists sat in his hands, perfect and still. “Scars make you stronger,” he said, eyes close as he focused.

 

   “I assume you would know,” Hux said, pain still wringing through him.

 

   Kylo said nothing, taking deep, steady breaths. Of course, he would have to venture to the light side of his training, the part of him that hurt the most. The part that tore him apart. Kylo could feel it coursing through his body, a soothing presence settling in his mind. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, it reminded him of his mother. Crass and unrelenting as a politician, she was nothing but reassuring and warm embraces to him.

 

   Kylo loved her, and it lacerated his already damaged heart.

 

   “I feel... _calm_ ,” Hux breathed, and Kylo refocused his attention to where it needed to be.

 

   “That means it's working, soon your wounds will heal,” he said, in tune with the blinding white light that beckoned to him, that promised him peace.

 

   Kylo had forsaken any chance at peace a long time ago.

 

   Time moved slow, like a steady river, Hux readjusting underneath him from time to time, body reeling at the process Kylo administered. Before long, Kylo's eyes opened, and Hux was staring up at him, eyes wide and clear of any markings. Kylo smirked, satisfied. Hux glared. Kylo brushed a stray strand of hair covering Hux's eyes.

 

   “Feel better?”

 

   “I do.”

 

   “Good.”

 

   “I hate this.”

 

   “You're not the only one,” Kylo remarked right before he kissed Hux like it would be the last time he ever got to do so.

 

   “You have too many layers,” Hux complained, shirt half way up over his head. “Off. I want them off.”

 

   Kylo disrobed as told, sleek black pants the only thing remaining. Kylo knew it would frustrate Hux, and so he enjoyed his furrowed brow and piercing stare. Kylo more than made up for it, though, tenderly working his tongue and mouth up Hux's torso, paying extra attention to the scar that now marked him, lavishing it with rough kisses. Hux hissed, struggling not to like the intimacy of it all. Kylo gave his nipple a sharp bite, aggression building alongside the passion.

 

   Possession and trust contending in his mind.

 

   Hux dug his blunt nails into his shoulders, dragging them down his back in red angry streaks, bringing him back to the present and the man beneath him. The thorn in his side, the cruel love of his life. Kylo leaned down, pretending to press his lips to his, but instead he dipped down to bit the junction between his neck and shoulder, reveling in the outcry it caused. Hux might of jolted, but his lower half pushed hard up against him, hardened flesh grinding against his, bringing a moan to his lips that he could not hold in, hands reaching for the belt of Hux's pants, an idea coming to him as he tugged it off in one pull. There was a spark of mischief in his eyes, and Hux knew it.

 

   “What...”

 

   Kylo pressed a finger against Hux's lips, silencing him in a manner that drove the other man insane. Hux bit his finger, and a shiver coursed down Kylo's spine like electricity. A strike of lighting Hux was, and Kylo was a lone tree.

 

   “Hands, behind you,” he said, hair framing his face in wild curls that could never be tamed.

 

   Hux did as told, and Kylo groaned in pleasure at his pliancy. Kylo bound Hux's hands behind his back, shoulders pinched, muscles taught and at his mercy. The plains of his back spread out before him, bidding him welcome. Kylo blanketed his body with his own, biting the sides of Hux's neck as he whispered nonsensical nothings in his ear intercepted by the things he wished to do to him.

 

   “You're mine, you know?” he said, voice deep and raspy, tongue sliding across his bottom lip as he pressed in close to Hux's ear, aching to bite it, wanting an answer first.

 

   Hux grunted, one side of his face pressed into the silk of the sheets beneath him.

 

   Kylo bit down on his lobe with, appreciating the pain-filled groan it caused. “You know you're mine, even if you want to pretend otherwise. There is nowhere in the galaxy for you to hide from me, and there is no one to stand in my way,” he said, wrapping his hand around Hux's throat as he lifted him slightly up, cupping his chin in hand as he kissed him, licking the inside of his mouth for good measure.

 

   “Even Snoke, Ren?” he asked, and it was the first time Kylo had heard Hux say anything other than Supreme Leader. The question was desperate, begging.

 

   Kylo laughed, adrenaline high at the mere thought of Snoke attempting to rob him of Hux. “I would cut him down,” he said, and he meant it. The tug-of-war had to stop somehow.

 

   “You would stand against the Knights of Ren?”

 

   “The Knights of Ren would not stand a chance against me, and they know this. They would fall apart in my absence.”

 

   Hux bit his lip, the second time in one day. A rare occurrence, a rare picture of doubt. “Then yes, I'm yours,” he said.

 

   “And the whole galaxy is ours.”

 

   “To conquer.”

 

   “And to rule.”

 

   The thought made Kylo harder than he already was, and by the low moan torn from Hux's throat, the idea of power had the same effect. Satisfied, Kylo worked Hux's pants down, yanking off his shoes and socks before removing his own pants. Kylo raked his hands down Hux's back, gripping his cheeks as he massaged them in this hands, drawing a mewl from Hux that made his cock twitch.

 

   “Do you have...?”

 

   “No, absolutely not. This was a business venture, not some romantic getaway.” Hux chastised, looking back at him over his shoulder. “It's customary to have Thenga oil in every room, though. The fragrance is supposed to be welcoming,” he harked with a laugh.

 

   “Perfect,” Kylo responded right before he placed a hard slap against Hux's right cheek, slapping the left before Hux could respond to both the pain and pleasure it caused him.

 

   Kylo retrieved the oil, enjoying the scent as he massaged Hux's backside, fingers slipping in between his thighs as he teased and teased, driving Hux insane as he threw every insult he knew at him. Kylo loved to watch him squirm, but eventually his own need became too great, and he shifted his focus to working Hux open for him. A moment later, Kylo was two fingers deep inside the tight heat of Hux's body, and Hux was doing everything in his power to thrust himself back on them, craving, _needing_ more. Kylo gave him more, four fingers thrusting into him with ruthless vigor, if that's what Hux desired, then that is what Kylo would provide for him. He had Hux crying his name, face down in the mattress as he attempted to hide his shame.

 

   Kylo pulled out abruptly, giving Hux no opportunity to contravene as he penetrated him, driving deep inside him in a single pressing of his hips. Hux liked it like this, and so did he. Large hands pulled Hux's narrow hips up abruptly, fingers bruising the flesh anew as he pounded into him. Kylo grunted as he watched Hux biting a pillow to keep from screaming, reaching for his neck once again as he brought him up, having him completely at his mercy. Kylo positioned his knees closer on either side of Hux's hips, angling his thrusts upwards as he snapped forward in short, hard thrusts that had Hux screaming towards the sky, crying and cursing his name over and over again.

 

   “You'll never hide your face from me, do you understand?” he questioned, fingers pressing down upon Hux's throat, constricting his breathing just enough that the other man had to rasp for air in order to reply.

 

   “Yes,” he said, gasping.

 

   “Again.”

 

   “ _Yes_.”

 

   Kylo pressed upward with a sharp pressing of his hips, hitting Hux's prostate. “Again.”

 

   “Yes,” he said, voice breaking over that one syllable.

 

   Kylo continued to keep a rough, fast pace, desperate for Hux's release, to see him spent and lying in his own come. The thought alone made his balls tighten, his hand reaching for Hux's cock, jerking him off just the way he liked it. Their words eventually failed, all communication rendered to labored breathing and hushed moans.

 

   “I'm going to...I'm going to,” Hux said, head hung forward as his hair clung to his forehead, slicked with a light sheen of sweat.

 

   “You don't come until I tell you to,” Kylo said, tightening the grip around the base of Hux's cock.

 

   Hux choked. “Please,” he begged.

 

   “No,” Kylo said, biting his shoulder as he sped up the pace a little, hips going sloppy and indirect now that he was close, but he held on, resolved to make Hux cry in agony.

 

   “Please.”

 

   “Not yet,” he whispered, licking the spot he had bitten early, as his teeth skimmed up the side of his neck.

 

   “Please, may I come!”

 

   Kylo groaned, a low throaty noise that rushed through his teeth. “Yes, you may come.”

 

   Hux came hard and fast, head thrown back as Kylo milked him through it, coming at the sight of Hux's spilled seed. Hux collapsed face down onto the bed, his entire body shaking as Kylo pulled out slowly, watching as his seed spilled down the inside of Hux's thigh, reveling in his ownership over him. Kylo released Hux's arms, throwing the belt somewhere beside them. The two laid intertwined, too spent to cleanup immediately. Kylo looked to Hux who, surprisingly, was looking back at him, body pliant and eyes dazed.

 

   “Tell me, did you take pleasure in killing them?”

 

   Hux didn't look away from him then, he stared openly back at him as he answered, “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
